The Monster, The Magician, and The Thief
by DragonOfTheMonth
Summary: Sibek is the only one of her kind. She is tracking two demigods by the name of Elliot and Parvati. What happens if they meet? Will the monster even find Elliot and Parvati? Or will the kids find Camp Half-Blood on their own? Will Elliot ever perfect her pancake making skills? (Unfinished, and I'm sorry for not having a picture.)
1. Chapter 1

"I prowled through the moonlit forest searching every mushroom, tree, and meadow for the two demigods I was after. As I bounded alongside the brush, another scent filled my nose. The scent of a powerful demigod with a hint of saltwater. Saltwater? Ooh no. I knew what that meant. A grimy teenager with windswept hair and sea green eyes wearing a backpack adorned with a panda pillow pet emerged from the bushes. Could it be? Could it be Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God, killer of Titans? Good thing Death was locked up, or else I would have been be a bunch monster dust on its way to the Underworld. I was in plain sight of the tall demigod and had to fight down the urge to flee. Death was locked up, but turning to dust is still on the bottom of my list of priorities. Thankfully Percy was wrapped up in trying to heal his wounds. I slunk off in to the darkness, intent on finding the two demigods I was after. After all, I am the One And Only Sibek, Daughter Of Nymphs and a Circe creation. I will endure.

* * *

The woods were a treacherous place for demigods, and I should know. I've watched too many demigods have near death experiences, but sadly didn't help them. Cats aren't very brave, and helping a demigod would set a thousand fellow monsters on my trail. (Coward! 20 points from Gryffindor!) Cat you ask? Well, earlier I mentioned being a "Circe creation". I didn't lie. My nymph parents offended Circe in some way (I _still_ don't now what it was) and boom! I had a tail, nose, and ears that poked out over my hair way to high. My cooler cat like attributes? Sharp teeth, retractible claws, the ability to jump two times higher than I am tall, and super stealth. For some reason vines cover my face. I think it has something to do with having nymphs for parents.

I scanned the forest for life. The mission was issued by the gods (strange behavior for them towards a monster). I don't know why. Maybe YET ANOTHER prophecy that will ruin some poor demigod's life. Monsters usually have nothing against ruining demigods lives, but I was a different case. Not far away a twig cracked underfoot and voices drifted over to me. Two familiar female voices. And the scent of demigod I had been following. YESSSSSS!


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place after Gaia is defeated, but the first chapter is still while Gaia's rising. I'll tell you how this is possible in the next chapter.**

* * *

I was flipping pancakes. The smell of pancake filled the tent as the thin piece of bread flew up in the air. "Done!" I sang to my friend, Parvati. I slapped a flapjack on to the large leaf she was using as a plate. "Is it to sweet, like last time? Or maybe is it too burnt like the time before that? Or..."I nervously asked her before i was cut off. "It's not sweet enough." she replied. Parvati was had light brown skin, violet eyes, and one long dark brown braid down her back. Her dad was from India, and her mother was Hecate. She is quiet and reserved, and in other words, nothing like me. I'm Elliot. No, I'm not a boy. I AM aware that my hair is short, and I wear shorts and T- shirts. But I'm a girl. That's why you should call me Ellie, or I'll steal the clothes right off you back. If you haven't already realized, I'm a daughter of Hermes. We were taking it easier, now that the monster that was following us stopped. We don't know why. It chased us back when we weren't so powerful. Now we could easily deal with it.

Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes,and a monster burst out. Remember how I was telling you about the monster chasing us? Well, it was right in front of us. It was a cat-like person with hair like brown vines in a braid. She was covered in vine that she could move independently. "Finally!" she called. I flung my pancake at her. "Seriously, Ellie?" Parvati hissed. I took out my knives from their various hiding places. "Wait!" the monster shouted. I froze. "What?"I snarled at the loathsome creature. "I want to help you. Look, my claws are sheathed." "Swear by the River Styx?" Parvati shot at it. "Swear." it said. Parvati and I lowered our weapons. If the it was lying it would have bust a flame, forced to burn forever more in the underworld. "I am Sibek, the monster who has been tracking you." Sibek told us. "I was slain by Frank Zhang. He is one of the most powerful demigods." Sibek proceeded to tell us how he had turned into a bear and killed her. "I knew it was him because he could talk to me." she explained. We became fast friends, even though I had my hand on my sword the whole time. She also told us of Percy Jackson, who she was terrified of. "I hate water and he's a Son of Posidon. Go figure." she quipped. But even so, she made it sound like_ he _was the monster, not her. Them she told us of a camp for people like us. We already knew we were demigods, but the camp was new. "I'll take you to it, I know where it is. we should start moving tomorrow." And with that we dropped off.

* * *

**Sorry about how crummy this is. I didn't really try. that fact aside, reviews are VERY welcome. **


End file.
